Before the Fall
by DigiExpert
Summary: After the death of Amuria, Neviril fell into the pit of despair and mourning, a shadow of her former self. She fell, but how far did she fall? This is the tale before the anime of Neviril- the Sibylla Aurea, Regina, lover, and friend


**Someone mentioned to me before that as we watch the beginning of the anime, we see Neviril fall into a pit of despair after Amuria's "death". But how far does Neviril fall? She is meant to be all of these things, yet we never get a glimpse at her life prior to the anime, save for her first meeting with Amuria. This is the tale of the girl who was loved and cherished by those who knew her, the Sibylla Aurea, Regina, lover, and friend.**

Loved. Adored. Cherished. All words that were used to describe the Sibylla Aurea, the golden priestess. Any cadet looked toward her achievements and accomplishments with revered awe, setting their goals to reflect what she had done. They aspired to walk in her footsteps, and some dared to dream that one day, they could become her pair. It didn't matter that the Sibylla Aurea already had a pair, or that rumors spread throughout the temple that she loved her pair more than just as a flying partner. One could dream and fantasize of flying a Simoun, praying to the skies and the feeling one felt just by being with her. It was sought after, wanted, desired.

As a cadet, she had well surpassed any members of her class as an auriga. Though she had been unable to fly the Simoun until becoming a Sibylla, she flew the Simile with grace and pride. She could fly the Simile with the grace and skill of fronds gently bending in the wind, making the craft seem as though it were lighter than air. Even without craft to guide, she walked with grace and her head held high. This was not to say that she was proud and haughty. Neither of those words could be used to describe her. She was confident in herself, but not so confident that she also didn't know what it meant to be humble. She would smile shyly, and speak of how Tempus Spatium had graced her with her abilities.

Outside of the classroom and in the dormitory, she was always smiling and her laughter floated on the air and could be heard if you listened just so in the hallways. She always had a kind word for any cadet who was homesick, or who felt that she wasn't doing her best. Without fail, she'd be there for a cadet, even if she only knew her face. She'd never turn a cadet away, and a cadet would never take advantage of her kindness. That was simply the way things worked. No one crossed the boundary lines.

Her days as a cadet showed brightly behind her as she moved on to become a Sibylla, the top of her class. No one would deny that she would be the best auriga, creating powerful prayer trails of light in the skies. Of course, she would need a sagitta to do so, and every girl aspired to become her sagitta, standing by her side. They ignored the fact that her closest friend was always near, and most likely a top candidate, though she too was an auriga. No, those who were sagittas dreamed of flying with her, together, creating beautiful prayer. Even those who were aurigas fantasized about giving up the position, if only it meant they could fly with their cherished Sibylla. In the end, dreams had been dashed as Neviril's father had selected the top sagitta of his own choosing, a girl from a temple farther south. When the news was told, many dreams and hopes were shattered. The favorite Sibylla of all had been paired.

Neviril continued to excel and outshine the expectations set for her. Yet, she still remained humble about it all, attributing her success to Tempus Spatium's guidance. She fell in love with her pair, and though she tried to keep it out of the public eye, word still spread. However, her prayers changed, reflecting the strength she took from her pair, the strength they exhibited in the sky. Their Ri Majons were the brightest amongst the Simoun in the sky.

Her actions as auriga did not go unnoticed, nor did her leadership within the chor she had been assigned. It was under her guidance that Chor Tempest began to create more brilliant and fluid Ri Majons. They worked together, both in maaju pool and in the sky. Neviril was the glue that bonded them, creating stronger pairs, a stronger chor. And yet, she would deny that it had been her doing, would not claim credit if it were mentioned to her. Instead, she would speak of the character traits of her fellow chor members that had contributed to their growth. She was still promoted to Regina by the dux, who had nothing but compliments for her and the chor she had brought together.

The day came when Neviril was pulled aside by the High Priestess, who was making a special trip to the temple. Nervous, Neviril had had no idea what she could have done to catch the eye of the High Priestess. As she stood nervously before the daunting older woman, she almost missed the words spoken softly. Neviril had to ask her to repeat herself, embarrassed that she hadn't paid closer attention. Once more, the High Priestess delivered her message, smiling softly at Neviril. She spoke of how Tempus Spatium had looked down on Neviril with a gracious smile, finding no one else more suitable than her to be the shining example of a true Sibylla, body and soul. She was the next Sibylla Aurea.

It took some time to get used to the looks and the almost worship-like status placed upon her once word spread of her newest achievement. There were times when she had to hide away with her pair, her love, not used to all the attention. Her pair helped her to realize that others looked up to her and adored her. She was loved by all, and now all the Sibylla and cadets aspired to be her when they were older. She blushed at the thought. Could others truly look up to her in that way? Could she live up to their expectations? Yes, her pair assured her, she could and she would.

The time of peace in which she lived was shattered with declarations of war. Suddenly, prayer became a way to protect themselves and the country. Prayer wasn't used to bless, but to show the strength of Tempus Spatium and the beliefs of those who followed. As a Sibylla, she was confused as her firm beliefs collided with the new concept of using the Simoun for killing. As the Sibylla Aurea, she was expected to lead the others, to show them the way. Thus, she worked to understand her faith and its place in the war and to be the example for others.

Soon the day came for her to show the other delegates what she and the Chor of which she was the Regina could do. She knew her father had pulled strings, but Chor Tempest was also considered the best chor, creating powerful Ri Majons that overwhelmed the enemy and causing them to flee at the strength shown by Tempus Spatium. Today would be routine; nothing out of the ordinary. Her pair kissed her ceremoniously, and then once more, a passionate kiss. She flushed, trying not to let her enjoyment show. Off they flew, together. She, the Sibylla Aurea, the beloved golden priestess, had nothing to fear as she led Chor Tempest into the all too familiar skies.


End file.
